Los azulejos no tocan el clarinete
by KillaCAD
Summary: Beatrice parpadeó. Eran momentos como ese en los que recordaba que Wirt y Greg eran solo un par de desconocidos, que mañana tomarían el ferry y que el camino hacia Adelaide estaba más cerca de lo que había estado nunca. Más cerca y, con suerte, en un par de días ella misma podría disfrutar de su propia cama y de sus propios rituales antes de dormir.


**Los azulejos no tocan el clarinete**

Beatrice abrió un ojo.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

El ferry no salía hasta la mañana y para quedarse en el alojamiento al lado de la estación, habían tenido que recoger piedras azules de la rivera. Les habían puesto como condición no salir de la habitación luego de que la primera rana pasara delante del marco de la puerta y como oscureció bastante rápido, estuvieron de acuerdo. Excepto Greg, él había protestado enérgicamente. Wirt se aseguró de cerrar la habitación con llave luego de que tomó nota de las protestas, como medida de seguridad. No sentía muchas ganas de explorar en la oscuridad si no era absolutamente necesario.

—¿Esto? —Greg se detuvo. La matrona que dirigía la posada le había dado tintes de colores que Greg estaba usando para pintar las piedras (las que no le dio a la matrona) que se había traído de la pequeña expedición al río—. Le puse una lanza, pero no planeo una batalla, así que ahora son báculos de magia.

—No me refería a… —suspiró—, ¿verdes?

—Deberían ser azules, pero son _soladitas_ y azul sobre azul no se distingue, —explicó tranquilamente. Se rascó la cabeza y parpadeó—. Tú deberías saberlo.

—¿Yo?

—Eres un pájaro azul, Beatrice. Bueno, bastante azul, excepto en el pecho —se señaló el propio y alzó el pincel—, ¿quieres que lo pinte?

—No, estoy bien así, —cortó de mal humor— sigue pintando tus _soladitas_.

—¡De acuerdo! —Convino Greg de inmediato y comenzó a tararear en voz baja. _Me encontré una roca azul, dos rocas azules, tres rocas azules y ahora las pinto de verde y marrón._

Beatrice volvió a cerrar los ojos, frunció el ceño, e intentó dormirse. Un resoplido burlón le movió las plumas de la cabeza y recordó a quien iba dirigida su pregunta en primer lugar y la razón por la que no había podido dormirse todavía.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, me imaginé a Greg terminando de pintarte. Serías un azulejo de verdad.

—¿Te imaginaste?, ¿tienes imaginación? Wirt, ¿cómo no lo dijiste antes?

Wirt arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Beatrice se sintió un poco mejor, solo un poco mejor; lo miró de reojo y como vio que no iba a decir nada más, se acomodó por tercera vez para poder dormirse.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Era ese sonido lo que no la dejaba dormir. Estaban en una sola habitación, así que había una sola cama. Por suerte, era una cama ancha y larga, de cabecera sólida y con sábanas limpias y un colchón cómodo. Greg, como estaba pintando, todavía no la había probado. Wirt, en cambio, había aprovechado la primera oportunidad para descalzarse y subirse en ella. Ella misma no recordaba cómo se sentía dormir en una cama, pero por la expresión satisfecha de Wirt, supuso que estaba muy bien. Se tuvo que conformar con apoyar las patas en uno de los pilares.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Beatrice observó con cuidado. La hora de dormir generalmente era un evento agradable cuando no los estaban siguiendo leñadores con lámparas, ni bestias espeluznantes. Wirt escogía un árbol, despejaba dos espacios y se echaba. Greg se demoraba más, siempre observando a su alrededor, cantando, moviendo su roca y a su sapo hasta cansarse. Si hablaban, que no era mucho, eran siempre ella y Greg, pues Wirt se dormía primero.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Wirt no dormía. Eso era lo extraño. Sus zapatos estaban al lado de la cama, su capa colgada en un gancho y su sombrero puntiagudo sobre una silla al lado de la cama. Estaba echado sobre las cobijas, las manos sobre su estómago, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía para sí mismo. El rastro de la indecisión, a veces angustia, completamente desvanecido de su rostro. Era distinto.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Estaba eso que hacía con los dedos, también. Subirlos y bajarlos, en línea, como si bailaran con el ritmo del canto de Greg. Se movían con soltura, cayendo sobre su estómago y elevándose apenas en el aire. Se veían más largos de lo que eran, ampliados en la sombra que dibujaban en la pared.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —Repitió en voz baja.

Wirt abrió un ojo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso, con tus manos, —alzó el ala derecha para señalarlas.

—Ah, esto… —Wirt volvió a cerrar su ojo y sonrió— solía hacerlo antes de dormirme. Lo había olvidado.

—Pensé que solo te susurrabas poesía…

En lugar de molestarse, como ella hubiese esperado, Wirt sonrió más.

—Eso también, pero ahora Greg está cantando, me dieron ganas de tocar el clarinete.

_Ah, claro._ Beatrice parpadeó. Eran momentos como ese en los que recordaba que Wirt y Greg eran solo un par de desconocidos, que mañana tomarían el ferry y que el camino hacia Adelaide estaba más cerca de lo que había estado nunca. _Más cerca_ y, con suerte, en un par de días ella misma podría disfrutar de su propia cama y de sus propios rituales antes de dormir. Wirt y Greg eran dos extraños y ella no sabía nada de sus vidas fuera de Lo Desconocido y ellos tampoco sabían sobre ese día en el que se le ocurrió lanzar una piedra.

—Beatrice, —llamó Wirt— ¿sabes cantar?

Greg pareció escuchar antes que ella, porque se apuró en intervenir.

—¡Sí, Beatrice!, ¿sabes cantar?

—¿Qué? —Contestó confundida.

—Eres un pájaro, ¿sabes cantar? —Repitió Wirt.

—Soy un ser humano convertido en pájaro, —aclaró y alzó una ceja—, ¿les tengo que recordar que puedo hablar?

—Yo no soy un pájaro, pero puedo cantar. ¡Ese es mi deseo!, ¡mi deseo es que cantes! —Greg aplaudió entusiasmado y dejó sus pinturas y sus piedras y se subió a la cama, haciendo que todo vibrara—. Canta como pájaro.

—Es hora de dormir, ¿por qué voy a cantar? Que cante Wirt, él tiene imaginación.

—Yo toco el clarinete, ¿tú sabes tocar el clarinete? —Wirt sonaba divertido—. Si me das un clarinete, tocaré.

—Los azulejos no tocan el clarinete, —explicó Beatrice sin entender muy bien por qué estaba haciendo esa aclaración evidente.

—Entonces, ¡tienes que cantar! —La animó Greg.

Entre los saltitos entusiasmados de Greg y la sonrisa tranquila de Wirt, Beatrice entendió que había perdido por minoría. No quería cantar, ni como pájaro ni como humano, era la hora de dormir y encontrarse a Adelaide siempre era una tarea extenuante. Las ranas paseaban en la noche, entrando y saliendo de la posada, había una sola cama y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no viajaba sola. _Dos extraños, solamente._

—Nunca lo he intentado, —les advirtió, renuente— así que no va a sonar como lo que ustedes esperan.

—¡Hazlo! —Apuró Greg.

—Hazlo, Beatrice, —agregó Wirt, que por fin había abierto los ojos.

Y lo hizo. Voló hasta apoyar sus patas en el colchón, que se hundió con suavidad, en el espacio que había dejado Wirt y Greg para ella. Hinchó el pecho, alzó las alas e intento recordar lo que otras aves hacían cuando se llamaban. Pensó en su familia, en su primer encuentro con Adelaide y las ranas que cantaban en el ferry. Miró la expresión entusiasmada de Greg y la anticipación en los ojos de Wirt y se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre ellos, pero los conocía. Los conoció cuando la rescató Greg y, luego, cuando lo hizo Wirt. Los sentía observarla y entendió que no eran extraños y que conocerse pasaba de a pocos, sin que se diera cuenta. Dejó escapar el aire.

El sonido fue una combinación extraña entre un suspiro y un pitar agudo, muy leve, que dio vuelta en la última nota. Se calló de inmediato, sorprendida por su propia voz. Cuando miró, en busca de reacciones, se encontró con la estupefacción de dos pares de ojos que decían todo lo que no podían decir las palabras.

Greg fue el primero el reaccionar, muriéndose de risa, rodando en la cama y agarrándose el estómago. Wirt se demoró, esbozando una sonrisa confundida y alzando una ceja, entre incrédulo y divertido. No fue hasta que le dijo: _Puedes reírte, me voy a dormir_, que dejó que la risa le ganara del todo.

Voló nuevamente hasta la cabecera y cerró los ojos. Esta vez, ni las risas de Greg y Wirt pudieron despertarla.

* * *

**Le dedico esta historia a Gabryll** que me hizo conocer este mundo maravilloso que es Over the garden wall. ¡Lo amo!

Espero que les haya gustado la historia :)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
